The instant invention relates generally to display racks, and more particularly, to a visual compact disc wall rack.
Numerous racks have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to display various items. For example, U.S. pats. no. 4,232,790 of Serrano; 3,464,748 of Gregory, and 3,337,059 of LeHoy all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.